User talk:McJeff/Archive15
Vandal http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bully&action=history Hua Xiong 11:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with, user has been warned. Dan the Man 1983 12:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/82.10.143.205 Hua Xiong 01:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Is that definitely vandalism? I had a suspicion it was at the time but I didn't want to leap in and edit it in case it was a genuine tag. I'm not that familiar with them, unfortunately. - omgneroli (leave a message) 10:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I messed up. Ignore it. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. Hua Xiong 11:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I didn't block it. I don't have all the tags memorized, so I would have asked if anyone knew whether it was an accurate edit or not, but the situation apparently resolved before I had to get involved. Jeff (talk| ) 16:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, McJeff! So, I just put up about 12 or 13 pictures on Bully Wikia. And I was just wondering if you could tell me what pages don't have a picture and maybe I could put one up. Thanks for your time! :D Page quote changer http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tom_Gurney&diff=53946&oldid=52491 I can't undo the edit since the guy made too many edits. Hua Xiong 12:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Taken care of! - omgneroli (leave a message) 13:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Lefty Mancini For whatever reason, I can't undo the most recent edits on Lefty's page. The 'publish' button's greyed out; I can't edit the most recent version to do things that way, either. Do you have the same problem? - omgneroli (leave a message) 15:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Probably just some sort of server hangup on Wikia's end. Jeff (talk| ) 17:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleted talk page Hi, Jeff! So, apparently, someone had deleted my page. Do you know it may have been and do you know how I can figure out to get my page back again? :Responded on your talkpage. Jeff (talk| ) 23:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollback So as to prevent misusing power, does rollback only undo all the edits of a user, or does it also, say, report the user as well? Hua Xiong 00:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : Got it. Thanks again. Hua Xiong 11:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, dude and... Hi, Jeff! Anyways, thanks for telling me. But, honestly, I don't remember talking about myself, but you helped me out and there is nothing wrong with that. But onto my point; You told me to write where I found the image from, right? Well, I can't exactly find where I'm supposed to write where I got it from, so I was wondering if you can tell me. Bye! Oh yeah, and thanks for telling me that I've done a lot of hard work. It means a lot to me. BullyFan112 21:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 Also, I really want to become an administrator on Bully Wikia. Yeah, I get it I'm new here but maybe some of this will change your mind *I still play Bully and have been collecting data that may be useful towards Wikia *My friends and I go to all the Bully conventions in New York *I have modified the data files and found quite the intresting things about the characters *I won the Harrington House sweepstakes which gives you items that seem as if there was an actual '''Bullworth Academy in New England *I know where I can get some really good photographs of when Bully was still in developement *And, not to mention, half the people who are part of the administration '''rarely even use there accounts. If any of this information is useful, please notify me on my talk page. I am fine with whatever decision you make.BullyFan112 22:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 BullyFan112 http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Great_DBF&diff=54252&oldid=37782 He doesn't seem to be taking his reverted edits too well. I mean, I told him not to be discouraged and gave a chance for discussion about his edits. But he seems to be beyond reason. Oh well, his choice, really. Hua Xiong 00:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Bit of a change in tune from dedicating his profile to us. - Neroli (leave a message) 08:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha, yeah. So much for that. He's most likely just a teen/pre-teen youth that has some maturing to do. I seriously doubt he's new to Wikia. Hua Xiong 17:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I feel bad for him. Back when everyone started on Wikipedia and came to Wikia to avoid deletionists, most editors knew about things like "your edits are not entitled to stand exactly the way you wrote them". But we get younger users who've never edited any other wikis anywhere and they don't understand things like that and take it personally. :::But if he's going to throw a tantrum and go about leaving nasty messages under his IP Address on people's talk pages, he's going to end up blocked. Our policy on multiple accounts is very clear and he's been warned. Jeff (talk| ) 17:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::And since he's chosen the route he has, I've decided to just delete the unneeded images he uploaded in violation of our image policy instead of trying to save them to keep him happy. Jeff (talk| ) 00:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hi, Jeff. It's BullyFan112. Sorry, about me being so rude. It's just that, well, recently I found out that my brother got in coma and is now paralyzed (thanks to a drunk driver). Whenever bad things, like that, happen, I tend to feel really upset and show my anger towards everyone else. I don't truly mean to be so rude y'all. I will indeed come to edit Bully Wikia. Not that often, (I will be taking most of my time visiting him in the Hospital) but I will. I am just really depressed and can't stand the fact that my brother is paralyzed. Please forgive me and, like I said before, I will edit Bully Wikia. Tell the other Wikia Admins the same thing and, please, do not block me. Bye. BullyFan112 15:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 Vandal http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.182.31.198 Hua Xiong 20:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Bully 2 I would edit the Bully 2 page myself, but it seems as if it's locked. Vice president of creativity for Rockstar, Dan Houser, has given word on the possibility of Bully 2 beginning production after Max Payne 3 is finished. http://www.destructoid.com/rockstar-gives-us-hope-for-a-bully-sequel-216106.phtml Lithane 03:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Image deletions Hi, Jeff. I just want to know what I'm doing wrong. I upload a lot of images and most of them was erased. I just now read the conditions and realized the proper name and size issue. Sorry, I gonna do it rigth now; but I like to know if was just that two things I made wrong? It really hurts just see all the work unmade. Anyway, thanks. Spambots Do you deal with them, or just ignore them? There seems to be quite a few spambots recently advertising "reputation thrusters". Whatever that is... Hua Xiong 12:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for responding, Jeff. I'll try to do things better this time. Just some questions: 1. In the Summary part, in "Photo Obtained from" and "Original Location" what I have to write if my images are not from sites but from the game itself taking with Fraps? I put it as you put it anyway? 2. How do I get from now on? I upload the image, saving the page, and then go to the image and modify the data? I just try that in Lola Lombardi pic and found nothing of what appears in your example. 3. then, 1280x720 resolution right? Sorry for my bad english. I’m from Argentina. ~~Blackpill~~ Relationship Pages Hey, Jeff. First, thank you, for your message on my page. My brother is getting out of the hospital on December 2nd. Anyways, I have a lot of new pages I want to add: #The Jimmy-Zoe Relationship #The Jimmy-Pinky Relationship #The Jimmy-Lola Relationship #The Jimmy-Mandy Relationship #The Jimmy-Beatrice Relationship #The Ted-Mandy Relationship #The Johnny-Lola Relationship #The Derby-Pinky Relationship I think they'd be really awesome to do. I would like to do the pages on my own and then the Bueraucrats, Admins, and Patrollers will revise it. Please, I would like to see how well I am at editing pages. The choice is yours. I will not create the pages until I have permission from you. Bye!! BullyFan112 15:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 Thanks again for the reply, Jeff. I have one last question. Where is the part where I have to put/write what you advise? I tried uploading a picture in Dragon's Wing but nothing appeared to me where I can clarify the rights issue as in your example. Staff page Just wanted to remind you to include me under patrollers. Lol. Hua Xiong 20:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Jeff! So, there is a new page called Jimmy Hopkins Player Story; Free Roam. ''I think the page should be deleted because according to the description by Rosebudz (A new person on the wikia), the page is for people to tell there story. Bye!! 20:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 Reply Haha. You heard much on the cross wiki block? Dan the Man 1983 01:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :For some reason they said "We'll look into it" rather than blocking him. FWIW, it was Merrystar who blocked XBoxfan and Meighan who didn't block Daniel sugden and his socks. Jeff (talk| ) 15:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Mr Wikia and image policy Hello there, I just read the image policy after I have seen what Mr wikia did, and I found that we infact are violating it. And from what he wrote here: http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:McJeff&diff=prev&oldid=54935 he was right...and I didn't provide attribution to my images so will be there any trouble? MarcoJohn 01:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :No, there won't be trouble. Mr. Wikia didn't just upload images against policy, he was also rude and argumentative about everything, and he got blocked for uploading an image from tylersart.com, which 1) is specifically banned by the rules, and 2) he wasn't a newbie at the time so he should have known better. :I've had a few different people tell me that they don't see the licensing menu when they're trying to upload images, so I have to figure out why that is. Don't worry about your images, I'll take care of that. Jeff (talk| ) 02:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I could have guessed that he was behind the username. Messi1983 21:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I know I'm not completely new here, but I love Bully! Sorry about not editing recently, I was on vacation at Florida for a few days, but now I'm back! I guess thats it, and, oh, also, if you get a chance, you can look at my user blog. I'll be completing Chapter 2 today or tomorrow. Well, that's all! Damiedeter 21:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Evening McJeff Just letting you know about my return. I've been a bit busy with uni stuff and going to America. So sorry about that. Local Guru Of Bullworth. 21:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Nice to see you back on here :) Messi1983 21:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Been a long time man, welcome back. Jeff (talk| ) 22:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks guys. 8^) :::Local Guru Of Bullworth. 22:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Request http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Spat_On_Quotes Can you delete this page, please? I'll explain to the user that this isn't the place for quotes. Hua Xiong 18:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Jeff, TweetyMcBirdBird is ''not me. TweetyMcBirdBird is my brother's account. My brother came from England. He used my computer to write down that message. I, BullyFan112, did not. Quote changer I had to undo Tj Dunning's page quote changing twice now on Johnny Vincent's page (and that's ignoring his poor grammar)...and I left him a warning on his talk page. Keep an eye on him, please. Hua Xiong 01:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Bullies talk page Let me know what you think. Hua Xiong 14:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I think you should see this Hi Jeff, long time since I edited here. I don't know why I am contacting you about this here and not in the GTAWiki, but here goes I was checking your GTAWiki and I noticed this weird kid on there named Rachel that keeps flirting with the contributors and stuff and added some inappropriate images but Tom deleted them. However, I think her (that if she is really a girl and not acually some 13 year old sad boy) behaviour is innapropriate, and should be banned for good. She was banned on the Battle Field Wiki for Pornographic avatar(check it out), and the Call of Duty Wiki for Intimidating behaviour/harassment. So I think it is obvious she or he is just some troublemaker, thank you for your time.MarcoJohn 19:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Vandal http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.10.212.66 Hua Xiong 17:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Troll http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.22.50.186 Hua Xiong 15:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Caption box How do you add the caption box at the top "I am a bureaucrat etc."? Hua Xiong 12:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's been so long since the first one was made that I don't remember how it was done. Nowadays when I want one I just copypaste the version that says I'm a bureaucrat and edit the text and colors to suit my needs. Jeff (talk| ) 20:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) How do you become a bureaucrat? um... Hey McJeff how do you become a Bureaucrat? or some thing lower? Tj Dunning 23:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Da Greaser aka TJ D :You become an administrator by editing a wiki for a long time and impressing the current staff with the high quality of your edits as well as being knowledgable about our rules and policies. To become a bureaucrat you either have to found the wiki, adopt an abandoned wiki, or get promoted by the current bureaucrats. Jeff (talk| ) 03:38, February 9, 2012 (UTC)